


you're the treasure

by combaferre



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, background lams, philip's hair is ~luscious~, so is john's lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combaferre/pseuds/combaferre
Summary: In which Georges and Alex bond over their respective partners’ curls, and much more.





	

_Ohmygod they're so soft._

 

Philip was finally asleep (on Georges’ lap, to his delight), so Georges was finally presented with an opportunity to try something he'd always wanted to do. He made sure Phil was completely asleep again (the snoring was a telltale sign), then ran an experimental hand through the other boy’s curls.

 

And oh, were they addicting. They were softer than expected, probably because it was Sunday and Philip hadn’t bothered to gel his hair or do anything, really (“if God rested on the seventh day, so can I!”). Usually, Philip never let anyone touch his hair, as he spent at least ten minutes every day making sure it was absolutely perfect and there wasn't a single curl out of place. Georges thought he looked stunning regardless of what he did with his hair, but that was just him.

 

Now, Georges found himself on the Laurens-Hamiltons’ couch, Philip lying in his lap, wild hair surrounding his head like a lion’s mane. He smiled as Phil curled himself closer into Georges’ free arm and sighed adorably.  

 

“It's addicting, isn't it?”

 

A voice startled Georges from his thoughts and he looked up to greet no other than Philip’s ‘Pop’, Alex. Georges, embarrassed to be caught in his stupid lovestruck state, stuttered a weak, “Wh- what -- huh?”

 

Alex just leaned against the doorway and nodded his chin in Philip’s direction. “His hair. It's like you can't stop, right?”

 

Georges was suddenly aware of his hand _still_ moving through Phil’s curls. He awkwardly rested his hand on Phil’s head instead and let the confusion set in. “Wait, how do you know that? Do you, like, pet Philip’s head or something --”

 

Alex snorted, then regained himself with a smile still on his face. “No, Georges. Have you not met my husband?”

 

 _Oh_. That made sense. Philip was basically the spitting image of John Laurens-Hamilton and said Laurens-Hamilton’s wild curls knew no bounds. Georges knew Philip’s parents -- obviously, if they had been dating for a year now, and his father was close friends with Phil’s anyway -- but Georges had always been more familiar with John, since Alex always seemed to have some pressing meeting, or was locked inside his study writing something or other.

 

Alex’s eyes seemed to de-focus and a small smile crept onto his face. “Yeah, for some reason Phil and Frances both look way more like John than me. Especially the hair. And the freckles. What’s with the freckles?” Suddenly, he snapped back into reality. “Yeah. Sorry about that. Just wanted to check up on you guys, since you seemed to be so quiet. Has that Eaker kid finally moved?”

 

Georges narrowed his eyes at the mere mention of George Eaker, the douchebag who first aggressively tried to get with Philip, because his dad was famous, then after getting (almost too) politely turned down, set out to spread a bunch of stupid rumours about Phil. Fortunately, he was moving to France, where he hopefully would make New York better and never be seen again.

 

“Yeah, thank god. Ugh, I feel bad for France. They have to house _cet trou du cul_ ,” Georges grumbled.

 

Alex chuckled. “I’m assuming you don’t want your father to hear that?”

 

Georges grinned. “ _Père_ has said much worse. I can guarantee. I’m sure you can, too.”

 

Both of them laughed quietly, as to not disturb the sleeping form on Georges’ lap.

 

Comfortable silence hung in the air for a few moments. Georges looked back down at Philip and continued running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Georges was about to open his mouth to make some insignificant small talk, something to just stop the growing quiet, but Alexander beat him to it.

 

“You’re a good kid, Georges. Laf raised you well.” Georges was unsure of what to say.

 

“Uh, um, thanks? Mr. Hamilton?” He inwardly rolled his eyes at his own inability to speak like a normal human. Was that the right thing to say?

 

Alex just grinned. “Please, call me Alex. You’re making me feel old. And you’re reminding me of the annoying new intern Angie hired.” He shook his head. “Anyway, yeah. You’re a good kid. Phil is lucky to have you. I see how you look at him.” At Georges’ questioning gaze, Alex continued, “That’s the look I give John. _Comme s'il a accroché la lune putain, non_ _?_ ”

 

Well. That was a big concept. The love that John and Alex shared was so _intense_ , even after more than ten years of marriage. He blushed and looked down. “ _Je- je suppose._ ” Alex breathed a little laugh.

 

“Well, Georges, I’ll see you around. I’m really busy, what with Washington’s campaign and all, but you can always feel free to talk to me. If Phil is being _une petite merde_ , feel more than free to tell me.” Georges giggled a bit and nodded. “Of course, Mr. Hamil -- Alex.” Alex gave a small salute and departed back into his study.

 

 _Well, that was interesting,_ Georges thought, dropping a kiss onto Philip’s temple. But Georges couldn’t help but feel that he and Alex had bonded in some strange way. Maybe the Laurens-Hamiltons’ curly hair was magical. _To be honest_ , George thought, pressing another kiss to the top of Philip’s head and observing how his hair perfectly framed his face, making him seem even more angelic, _it probably is_.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them :') let's be real, alex surprise attacked john in the kitchen or wherever he was just to play with his hair right after this.
> 
> "alex wtf"  
> "john i'm rekindling our romance"  
> "i didn't know it needed to be rekindled"
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> (p.s all french is via google translate so feel more than free to correct it. title is from 10,00 emerald pools by BØRNS, btw)


End file.
